Moving On Up
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry and Draco get their own place, and when Draco gets an invite to eat at the Manor, Harry also goes. They find out a secret that Narcissa didn't intend to tell.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1550

Title: Moving On Up

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: White River Monster spine: Write about Narcissa Malfoy.

Care of Magical Creatures: Wood Nymphs - write about beauty

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Sociology- Task Three: Prompt: Write about someone moving into their own place.

Yearly:

Prompt 657 [Quote] Prove them wrong. Unknown

Word 142 [Word] Heart

Ravenclaw Challenge: Black: (food) Liquorice

Hangman: [Emotion] Hopeful

* * *

"You're such an idiot," Draco said.

"But I'm your idiot," Harry replied. Draco laughed in response, his usual smirk now missing beneath a grin.

"What can I say? The heart wants what the heart wants," Draco said with a shrug.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

"Are you done the packing?" Draco asked, looking up from his own neatly packed golden and green suitcase to see his boyfriend's bag. The things tossed into it, and nothing was folded or packed into a specific place. When Harry nodded, his face turned stern. Draco had made sure to volunteer to do all the packing when they started.

"Do you need any help with that?" Draco asked, pointing at the mess inside his bag. He didn't wait for a reply before doing a quick spell to organize Harry's clothes into piles of shoes, socks, pants, shirts, underwear; all now neatly folded.

"Harry, you would have needed a spell to close that," Draco said with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited! I can't believe we are getting our own place," he said, slightly abashed, but mostly excited.

It had been a long time coming, Draco's mother might not have wanted him dead, but dating her son was the furthest thing from her mind. Harry was happy that he and Draco were going to get the fresh start they deserve, and nowhere near his future mother-in-law.

"I know," Draco replied, sighing again. "It feels like a dream," he added, dropping his wand and moving in to kiss Harry. Harry giggled, then picked Draco up around the waist, twirling him around in the air. Today would be their last day living at the Malfoy Manor.

It was clear that even though Hermione and Ron had been hesitant about the relationship, the two were right for each other. Draco was the logical one, the one that took care of Harry, while Harry had a way of making Draco believe in happiness again. They were Harry's friends, and all they wanted was for him to be happy.

"Hey, guess what I just remembered?" Harry said with a grin.

"What's that?" Draco asked seriously.

"You have liquorice hidden in your bedside cabinet," Harry said with a cheeky grin, dodging him to reach the cabinet holding the treasure. He bit into a piece of liquorice, and Draco tried to keep his face stern as Harry groaned in delight.

It was one of his favourite things about Harry, and he couldn't hide his feelings. It was honestly in the purest form. He knew all this was exciting, although he would never admit it, he felt the same. Harry seemed to understand that.

Harry had developed a passion for photography, and he always told Draco he would make a fabulous model. He took his camera everywhere, and when Draco wasn't expecting it, Harry would mess up his gelled hair, tousling it and making him look more "normal" as Harry tended to say.

"What's normal?" Draco asked once in a haughty tone.

"Like you're not a pompous git," Harry responded with a cheeky grin.

"I see," Draco said, expression serious, and then suddenly he tackled his boyfriend to the bed and started tickling him. Then he leaned in to kiss him. "You taste like liquorice," Draco whispered.

"Well, as much as I think we should continue this conversation, we should go," Harry said with a grin.

* * *

When Harry saw the small wooden cabin at the top of the mountain, he gasped. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He watched as the blue sky seemed to swallow the cabin and surround it with light. Here was their new home: no Mrs Malfoy, just the two of them.

He dropped his bags, grabbing his camera and started to take picture after picture. It was like he was trying to catch the beauty and essence of the place that he couldn't put into words.

"Come on, and we should put the stuff inside first," Draco insisted.

"Okay," Harry said grinning. "I'll take photos later." As soon as the two unpacked their things, Harry took out a photograph, a beautiful one of both of them when they had just started dating, and hung it onto the wall. Draco grinned at Harry, and he made it so easy to feel _at home._

It didn't take the two of them long to unpack all their belongings on the beautiful mountain top cabin. When Draco fell asleep, he decided to sneak outside to take more photos. It was already dark, but he lit the area with a quick "_Lumos,_" and then he adjusted his wand to have the lighting fall perfectly as he snapped some pictures of the valley, the steep drop making him long to get out his broom and feel the night air rushing through his hair.

It fills his heart with love and peace in this beautiful place; they would call their home. He could see them raising a family, away from the media and all the drama of being "the Chosen One and the Death Eaters son" that he remembered from Rita's last headline.

His sigh echoed into the empty night air, and he wondered when it would all stop. Somehow, he had hope that with Draco by his side, they could eventually have a normal life. He thought it was all over with the war, that all that was left were the horrific memories that caused his new obsession with beauty. That was why he picked up a camera so often because life was so fleeting that memories needed to be treasured. He knew his boyfriend felt the same.

"And soon he will be more," he said to himself, piercing the silence. Since he had found the copper ring and knew that Draco was planning to propose to him. He smiled to himself, heading back to the house to get some sleep, hoping for dreams not tainted by war and terror.

* * *

"I know your mother doesn't like me," Harry admitted. "I think it would be better if you went alone," he added.

"I don't want you thinking that way," Draco said suddenly. He had been waiting for a chance to admit that this was serious to him. He had a copper ring in his pocket that felt like it was burning a hole through it. Was it time to propose to him? Draco wasn't quite sure, and a lot was happening all at once. He didn't want Harry feeling overwhelmed. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line," he said instead, berating himself for being a coward.

"What's the point of going out? We're just going to wind up back here anyway," Harry said, grinning flirtatiously.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Draco teased, diffusing some of the tension.

"I don't think I should go," Harry said again.

"My mother wants to see me, I want you there," Draco said.

"Okay, for you," Harry said eventually. His reluctance was all over his face. Draco still had hope that one day his mother would accept Harry into the family.

* * *

Dinner with Narcissa Malfoy was just as Harry expected, and it was clear she didn't plan for him to come along when she barked at the house-elf to set an extra place for "Mr Potter."

"Draco, so nice to see you," she beamed, embracing her son. "Potter," she added.

_'It's clear he gets his temperament from both parents,'_ Harry thought to himself but nodded in greeting.

"Mother," Draco scolded her at her unwelcome reception of his partner.

"You can do so much better dear," she said. She didn't bother to add "no offence" because it was clear it was meant to be offensive.

"Well, Mrs Malfoy, the house looks lovely as always," Harry said with a forced grin. She looked at him like he grew horns in front of her.

"Dinner time," the house-elf announced, and Harry internally breathed out a sigh of relief. They just needed to get through the night. He couldn't wait to get back to their home.

The night was stuffy and formal, as it was in the Malfoy Manor. There was a knock on the door, and a house-elf showed Severus Snape into the dining room.

"Oh, hello, Sev," Mrs Malfoy said, a slight pink blush tainting her cheeks.

"Apologizes, Cissa, I didn't know Draco was visiting," he said. Harry could see the discomfort in Snape's eyes. Then he glanced between the two of them. Was it? Where they… dating? He looked at Draco, who was a closed book. Draco had needed to learn to control his emotions.

That night the two men left, Apparating home without a word.

"It just shows," Harry said out of nowhere as they appeared in front of their house.

"What's that?" Draco asked seriously, looking at Harry with the porch light shining on the two of them.

"Everyone needs someone to love," Harry said, smiling.

"Ewwww, that's my mother!" Draco exclaimed.

"You're a grownup, and these things happen," Harry said.

"Take it back," Draco said stubbornly.

"Make me," Harry responded cheekily, running off around the house, Draco on his heels. When Draco reached him, he tackled him to the ground, and then pinned him down. Then he kissed him, with only the light from the stars to illuminate them.


End file.
